My Cherry Blossom
by sleepyhead.shuu
Summary: You were like a cherry blossom, our love was like the spring. I thought it would last forever. But just like the wind blows the cherry blossom away, just as they flutter away, the wind also carries you away. [UkyouxHeroine, UraUkyouxHeroine, Rated M for Language]


Title : Ore no Sakura (My Cherry Blossom)

* * *

A/N : The **bold** is **UraUkyou** speaking and the one in _italic _is _Ukyou_ speaks to himself which means, UraUkyou can hear him as well in this _italic_. This is just a fanfiction. This has nothing to do with the real story and such lol

* * *

I sit alone under a tree, looking at the pink petals dance with the wind. This melancholic scenery surely brings back the memories I used to bury deep inside my heart. Spring means more than a simple season for me. It was spring when I met her for the first time. It was spring when I captured her images inside my lens by accident. It was spring when I fell in love with her at the first sight.

And now, the spring comes back. It's been a long time since I feel the warmth of spring. I've been occupied with never ending summer, trying to save her from her pitiful fate. But, no matter I do, I couldn't change much. I have no choice but to kill myself to secure her safety because I know one thing..We cannot coexistence in another world. That's the reason why we decided to go to back to my world and rewound the time instead. But as Neil said, this is my last chance. If I messed up, then I'll be gone for good, along with the kind deity who tried his best to help me.

"Ukyou…" The horned man appears right next to me. He looks more transparent than he was before. His power is starting to fade away.

"Neil.. Is something wrong? Don't force yourself to come out."

"No.. But it will be summer before you realized it. You should meet her earlier, right?" His words let out a small chuckle from my lips. I know, I know I need to meet her. Unlike any other days, we decided to travel a few days before the 'that day' for a better preparation. But whenever I see her, I couldn't bring myself to walk closer and greet her. Maybe..I'm just a coward. I'm too afraid to see the suspicious look she'd show me.. I'm afraid to hear [_Who are you?_] from her because when she asked that, I knew that I wouldn't able to hide my pain.

"Ukyou.." The soft voice once again calls my name. I shift my sight back to the kind spirit before smile slightly.

"I'm sorry. I will talk to her today…"

"That's not it.." Neil looks at me with a deep sadness reflected in his eyes.

"This is my fault. I'm sorry that I made you went into this hopeless situation." I shake my head as I close my eyes slightly, feel the gentle wind that tickles my skin gently.

"No. Don't be sorry. I wished for it.. And also…" I look at my partner, trying to make him feel better. "I know what to do now. Don't worry, we'll make it."

As if replaying the boring scene from a movie, my feet lead me to 'that place'. It seems like my body remembers where I should head even without me thinking of it. I feel like my feet already know where I should head as I reach the Main Street and moves to a café in the corner of street. I smile slightly as I read the words on the wall. 'Meido no Hitsuji'. I walk down the stairs toward the café that I used to visit. Today, is her shift. I remember all of her shifts since we used to go on date after her shifts.

_Date, huh?_

Even only in memories, it chokes me a little. As usual, this place always brings back memories, all those bad and good memories. I nod my head, trying to calm myself before I open the door to the maid and butler café.

"Okaerinasaimase, Goshuujinsama! Just for one person?" I hold my breath as I see her, right in front of me. As always, looking at her alive makes me happy. If I could, I'd love to jump and hug her tightly. But I know, I'm just a stranger for her here. I couldn't do such thing. She isn't mine, _not anymore_.

"Goshuujinsama?" Her voice brings back my sanity. I shake my head before smile at her.

"A—ah.. Yes. For one person." She throws another smile as she bows her body slightly before gives a gesture for me to follow her. At instant, my resolve crumbles under her smile. She is really cute, pure, and innocent. No one would suspect something bad will happen to her when the cicadas cry.

_Please, take my life now, God. Please, let her smile like this without experiencing __her terrible fate__._

She starts to pour some cold water into a glass before hands me a menu.

"Take your time to choose the menu, Master. Please ring the bell once you make up your mind." She gives me another smile before leaves me for another customer. Each time she smiles, my heart aches. I miss her, I want to hold her closer to my arms..But I can't. It's okay.. Looking at her like this is more than enough. To know that she is happy..It's more than enough for me. I keep trying to remind myself as I start to read the menu that I already memorized.

Suddenly, the bell on the door rings, a sign of a customer comes. I look at the door in reflex and I see someone familiar. A young man with black hair and slight red highlight who bears 'HEART' in his name. The young man rakes his hair slightly as he sighs.  
"Okaer—Ah, Shin!" Her greet disappeared along the way as she realizes the one who walks in. She smiles widely, jogs slightly to the heart man. But as clumsy as always, she trips on her own uniform. I gasp and try to reach her but seems like my effort doesn't needed as Shin catches her perfectly in his arms.  
"Idiot, what are you doing?" She puffs her cheek cutely as she stands up properly and pats her own uniform.  
"I'm just happy to see you here. Can't I?" Shin's face turns red as he looks away awkwardly and she teases him like usual. I look at the scene from a far while trying to mend my broken heart.

"I supposed to be her boyfriend here but our memories together were wiped away since I didn't walk to her when it was supposed to be our first meet… That means.." I look down to the ground as I let a bitter smile on my face. "Ah..So, if I didn't exist..She is supposed to be with Shin..?" I whisper to my own self. This is the nth time that she already in love with someone else. I saw her hugging, kissing, going on date, happily with someone else for countless times already. It was painful for me to see because I love her very much. But it will be different now. Whether I'm used to the pain or I'm getting stronger, but now I know that it's not what I need to think about. I need to save her, no matter what it takes. I'm not here to make her fall in love with me. As long as she is safe, then that's all I need.

"It's good…I shouldn't worry about anything..She will never be alone…"

_She will be fine.._

_That's all…I need.  
_

* * *

I know it won't be easy.

Not only the world who tried to kill her, but also…

…'That person'…..

**It's over.**

_It's not._

**It's already over.**

_It's not._

**Why it must be ME who feel the pain?**

_It can't be helped, right?_

**It's hurt.**

_It is hurt..But it's fine._

**In the end, I got nothing from this pain. She will never look at me. Hah. Let alone loving me, she doesn't even know me. For her, I'm just a regular at her café. A stranger who doesn't need her concern at all.**

_No.. That's not right. She doesn't need to remember me. I don't want her to worry about me._

**Where was she when I threw myself off from the roof, feeling my head hit the hard asphalts? Or when the train swept my body into pieces? Or when those vehicles crushed my body? Or when I become a minced meat under the collapsed bridge? Or when I was got burned to death? Stabbed? Dismembered? Was she even care that the stalker she knew was actually trying to save her?**

_No…Stop… I…I don't…_

**Haha. What a joke. I was struggling for her. Dying multiple times, enduring the pains again and again. The physical pain was already too much. And then, I saw her kissing those bastards. She was happy with them. Who knows what she might do when I'm not looking. Pitiful, eh? To sacrifice myself over a girl who doesn't even bother even if I died.**

_No.. That's not…That's not it.. She..She just…_

**It's hurt. It's hurt. It's hurt. It's hurt. It's hurt. It's hurt. It's hurt. It's hurt. **

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!_

**It's hurt. It's hurt. It's hurt. It's hurt. It's really painful. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I'm tired. I'm tired. I'm tired. I'm tired. I'm tired. I'm tired. I'm tired. I'm tired.**

_No. No…! Shut up! Shut up! Please, stop it!_

**It's hurt, right? Both my body..and my heart…**

…_I…_

**I can't bear this anymore…**

…_..No…_

**Too much pain…**

_It's hurt…_

**It's really painful…**

_But…_

**That woman… That ungrateful woman.. It'll be better if she off dying..**

…_..She…NO! NO! NO! Stop it… Please, this is our last chance.. Please..let me..finish it.._

**HAHAHAHAHA.. Idiot. What an idiot. Don't worry.. I am Ukyou as well. I know what should I do to finish it…**

…_No, I will..finish it by myself…_

Travelling around the world, witnessing her happiness and died in her stead came with a high price. It was happened when I got buried under concretes after saving her. It was the first time I aware of my other side who was too tired to bear the pain. I was too weak. Too weak even to defeat myself. He was born from my fear, my anxiety, my selfish desire. He was myself, my other self. He always here, right in my heart, waiting for the chance for taking over my body, lead me astray as he gives me the influence to abandon her. That voice, inside my mind start to torturing me, teasing my sanity to snap and embracing the darkness. But I cannot do it. I can't. For her sake.. For Neil's sake..Also, for my own sake. I can't give up now.

* * *

I hide myself behind a wall. Without realizing, the first August already greeted us. I take a small breath, walking back and fro. I don't really sure what should I do here. No, I know what I should do but I'm too nervous.

I peek from the wall and gasps as I see her walks closer to her university. A slight smile appeared on my face as I nod my head.

_Thank gosh, she is okay._

"Ukyou.." Neil whispers right next to me. I know, I have no choice. There is no turning back now. I have nowhere to run or else, she will be done today. The explosion in the university. I should..warn her. It's all or nothing.

"A—ano…" I walk to her side, smiles slightly. She looks at me, her eyes land right on mine. That small eye contact made my heart jumps slightly. She stays silent, doesn't even say much and she looks like she lost in her thought. Wait…Is that mean…

"…Do…you remember me?" She widens her eyes and she looks troubled. Perhaps, she doesn't remember me afterall. I know, I know it. There is no way she'd remember me..But why..it feels hurt..? I supposed to get used to it, yes?

"I see… Of course not…" I mutter, glancing up to the university building. "A—anyway, are you going in?" I throw useless question as I point my finger at the university.

"Yes..Is…something wrong?" She asks as she tilts her head slightly to the side. I smile and shake my head slightly.

"It's just an advice..But..You shouldn't go in now.."

"Eh? Why…" _Why indeed.._ I always found it hard to find a reason. I couldn't really say something like the university will exploded, right?

"…Anoo…?" Her voice brings back my sanity, makes me shaking my head at her question.

"It's..nothing. Just be careful and I advise you not to go in now. If you excuse me." I bow at her before moving away, silently cursing myself for my cowardice.

"Do you think she will do as you tell her, Ukyou?" I shake my head at Neil's words. Honestly I don't know if someone suspicious like me will get her trust.

"Even if she doesn't, I will stay around her to make sure of her safety." A soft bitter laugh escaped my lips. "I sound like a stalker, yes?"

"No.." Neil smiles kindly at me then shakes his head. "No.. You are a nice person. A very strong one.."

"Neil..We know I'm not that strong.." I mutter then turn my back, smiles slightly as she decides not to walk into the university and starts to head back to another direction, seems like she is going home now.

"But I will keep myself straight.. all or nothing, right?"


End file.
